The Art of Being a Brat
by Sequoya
Summary: In which Echizen Ryoma pisses everyone off. A drabble series.
1. Momo

**Victim:** Momo

* * *

"Echizen!" Momo snapped. "Give it back!" His face was flushed slightly pink.

Ryoma stared at the love letter in his hand, a deadpan expression on his face. "So you like… Kaori-chan?" He looked undeterred. "Who's Kaori-chan?"

"Shhh…" Momo hissed, glancing around wildly. "She's _right there._ She might hear you!"

Following his gaze, Ryoma saw that a pretty girl in a tennis skirt and high ponytail was leaning against her locker, no more than a few metres away from them. Ryoma smirked slightly. "Hehh…" He waved the letter. "Are you planning on giving this to her?"

"No! I was letting my emotions out! No one was supposed to read it. Especially not… look, Echizen, hand it over."

"Yadda," Ryoma said plainly, turning around as Momo tried to make a grab for it. "Let's see what this says." He cleared his throat, oblivious to Momo's frantic hand motions. "Dear Kaori-chan," he read in a flat tone. "It is a privilege to be in your vicinity on a daily basis in math class. I cannot help but stare at your long brown hair, that is like an ocean, and your green eyes that remind me of a forest…" Ryoma snickered, while Momo turned a beet red.

"Echizen," he whispered harshly. "Stop it!"

"Why? It's so cheesy, senpai." Ryoma was unfazed. "Anyway, I, Momo-senpai, am truly and madly in love with you. Now, I know we don't know each other, but I would be a perfect husband. I can dunk smash anyone who tries to hurt you in the face. I also am willing to pay for all our dates!"

Momo had slumped against the lockers, trying to avoid any attention on himself, but it was quite hard since he was a bigger guy. Kaori and her friends had stopped quiet around them, and Kaori was staring at Momo with a baffled expression on her face.

"I'm doomed," Momo mumbled under his breath. "Someone kill me now."

"This may seem silly," Ryoma continued, eyes glinting. "But I'd say you might be my soulmate." There was a burst of laughter from Kaori and her friends. Ryoma fervently continued ruining Momo's life. "Love, your Momo, that sits across from you in math class. Let's get it on, yo."

Ryoma sighed, and turned around, putting a hand on his hip, waving the letter around. "Momo-senpai, you have to try harder than this, even _I_ know this is too- senpai?" Ryoma paused. "What's wrong?"

Momo was banging his head against the locker, darkly cursing. Kaori had fled with her friends, laughter trailing behind them.

"What's…. wrong?" Momo turned his head slowly, fire in his eyes.

Ryoma nodded, as if he were confused.

"Wrong? WRONG? You just spilled my deepest emotions right in front of Kaori-chan! Now she's never going to date me!"

Ryoma looked at him like he was crazy. "Momo-senpai," he said slowly. Then he smirked. "She was never going to date you anyway!"

With that, the freshman of Seigaku stalked off, leaving Momo yelling "I'm going to kill you Echizen!" across the school hallway behind him.

* * *

 **So, who do you want the next victim to be? TBC.**


	2. Kamio

**Victim:** Kamio

* * *

The air was fresh from the birth of spring. The mud was wet, and flowers grew toward the luminescent sun. Echizen Ryoma ran through the woods, sharp gold eyes trained on the horizon. He didn't normally go running aside from during practice, but it had been thunder-storming all week, and he was sick of being cooped up inside.

As he passed a few bushes, Ryoma stopped, pausing. Underneath a large, blue Japanese oak, a familiar figure was passed out in the grass, bike resting on the trunk next to him. It was Kamio, who Ryoma vaguely remembered as 'that annoying rhythm guy."

Ryoma stared at him for a moment. Kamio's IPod was lying next to him. Ryoma knew he should leave the poor boy alone. He should go on his way and continue running. But the inner brat in him was more powerful.

Humming to himself, Ryoma picked up the IPod, scanning it curiously. He plugged the earbuds in, and put on the first song.

"Ah- ah!" Ryoma winced. What the fuck was this? Heavy metal? What kind of screwed up music taste did Kamio have anyway? This needed to be deleted. With a sigh, Ryoma deleted the song, knowing it was for Kamio's own good. The next song came on. Ryoma had a headache already.

As Ryoma went down the list, he was sad to say that he found it reasonable to delete every song. They were just so _loud and annoying._ No wonder Kamio got riled up so easily. He was listening to this type of music! The only music Ryoma ever listened to was the sound of Karupin purring on a repeat loop.

"This will benefit his tennis," Ryoma mumbled. "Then maybe he'll be a good opponent for street tennis for me. He always shows up at park courts."

After he'd emptied Kamio's IPod of all his music, he dropped it onto the grass carelessly. He was about to leave and be on his way, but he noticed that the clouds overhead had darkened once more. It looked like it was going to rain. Ryoma shivered, suddenly aware that he was only wearing a t-shirt and shorts. Hmm…

Ryoma spied Kamio's bike. "Heh…" he smirked. He jumped onto the bike, holding the rubber handles. You see, Ryoma was firmly against stealing. That was just _wrong._ Obviously, Ryoma was going to return the bike to Kamio later, when it was sunnier. But right now, Ryoma figured, this was all for the best. He could return home and cuddle with Karupin, warm and dry, and Kamio could run home in the rain.

It would improve his stamina and his endurance. It was all for the best. All for the greater good of tennis.

With a clean conscience, Ryoma biked away innocently, Kamio still sleeping under the tree woefully unaware.

 **o o o**

"What the heck? WHY WORLD, WHY?" Kamio screamed into the storm, soaked to the bone, his hair sticking to his forehead as rain fell hard and fast. Someone had stolen his bike. He was freezing cold! How was he going to get home? He cursed the universe for making him unlucky. With a reluctant sigh, he grabbed his IPod. He would just blast his music to motivate himself and stop being so miserable.

He went to his playlist to press shuffle and… "What?" Kamio stared. And stared. His eyes went wide. "KAMI-SAMA, WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU?" he said, tears streaming down his face. As he cried pitifully, on his knees in the dirt, he noticed a familiar blue wristband had accidentally been left behind.

He knew who wore this wristband. Echizen. Echizen Ryoma.

Oh. That brat was going down.

"Rhythm activated," Kamio said darkly. "I'm going to avenge myself."

* * *

 **So, who do you want the next victim to be? TBC.**


End file.
